


Slow and Steady

by emeraldlilie



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: All of the Holidays, Dylex, F/M, Family Disapproval, Long Distance Relationship, Romance, Starts as friendship, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Dylan discover there's more to each other. A Dylex story in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everybody, welcome to my second Dylex story. I wanted to do a progression story spanning over years this time, it kind of happened. I broke this into 3 parts just to make it a bit easier to read. I haven't had an opportunity to watch Modern Family in sometime so if it's completely off canon then so be it, this is an Alex and Dylan story so I'm not really interested in what anyone else was doing, though Claire does make her presence known further into the story. Hope you enjoy, and as always I do not own these characters or profit monetarily from this story.

-Slow and Steady-

Part 1

It started innocently, innocuous even. It started with a compliment. A family BBQ at Jay and Gloria's, the whole family was there, and really wasn't Dylan like family after all this time, like a distant third or forth cousin that used to make out with… bad example. But his being there wasn't weird, just normal, he talked with Manny and Luke, played with Joe, helped with the food and table and stayed away from the grill which Jay had commandeered for the afternoon. Alex was complaining, she had homework, projects in Chemistry and History, one due next week, one the week after. Claire was trying to convince her that one evening with her family would not wreck her grade point average, and reminding her that she had already been accepted into her two top schools and three backups. Claire forced a plate into her daughter's hands and pointed her to a table with the order to 'have fun' and 'relax'. Alex groaned.

"Wow, you really are smart aren't you." Dylan sat down next to her. "You must really like school too, doing all that extra work."

Alex was almost certain they weren't questions, she couldn't resist answering them anyways. "That 'extra work' is just my regular assignments, and yes I try to stay in the top score, it looks good to colleges."

Dylan thought about her words for a moment. "But you didn't say if you 'liked' school."

Alex stopped eating and looked at him. "It's a means to an end, survive it and I get to leave."

"So you don't like it."

"No, it's not an enjoyable experience."

"Well it doesn't sound like you're having the right experiences then, I had a blast at school, still do."

Alex starred at him, unsure what to say, should she try explaining how few friends she really had, and that most of them were probably working on their own chemistry and history projects right now?

You should try to have some fun Alex, it's good for you."

"Being smart is fun."

"You think that's fun, you should try skinny dipping in the ocean, that's fun." Dylan noticed the dark shade of pink she was turning and decided she might not be ready for that kind of fun just yet. "Being smart could be fun too, I guess. Anyways it's cool that you're smart, smart people fix the worlds problems."

Alex thought about it, Dylan gave her a compliment, one that was worth having, and before she could say 'thank you' Phil was calling him away to help set up a water slide that Alex decided wasn't the sturdiest looking structure her father had ever had his hands on. That was the longest they spoke to each other for the rest of the day, but she couldn't help but smile every time he came into her vision, and his worlds lulled her into a peaceful sleep that night and nights after when she would question what was it all for. 'Smart people fix the world's problems.'

-.-.-.-

A few months later Alex had escaped her family for the afternoon, for a secret trip to the mall. She didn't really want to go to her senior prom but her friends were going, in a group not dates. She had been convinced it was the only sociable thing to do, even though a few days before she had talked about it's uselessness and frivolity in front of her family and even though she still believed the same she didn't want to seem weak and have them knowing she had caved into pressure from her friends. So here she was, window shopping for a dress, hopefully one she could wear at some other point in her life and not just prom, the money was coming from her own funds after all, no need to be frivolous.

She heard the screeching before she could see the person it was coming from. It was a leggy blonde berating a man by the fountain, his head dropped down, 'Probably from embarrassment' thought Alex. She started making out the words coming from the blonde's pink lips as she walked by.

"So childish! I can't believe you! You'll never get anywhere playing in a band! I told everyone that you're going to be a doctor! I can't handle this anymore, go play your stupid music to a bunch of highschoolers! Such a LOSER!" Alex watched as the blonde turned and stormed away thinking that it was her that was acting childish, making such a scene is so public a place. Poor guy he was still just sitting there with his head down. The crowd that had gathered was breaking apart and becoming one with the flow of the mall once again. Alex lingered, she couldn't really figure out why her feet weren't moving and why she was still looking at the guy, he seemed familiar somehow. She was in front of him before she thought about it.

"Nurses are important." He whispered.

"Of course they are, that's why there are more of them than doctors, and no doctor could do their job properly without a competent nurse to help them." Alex answered the question that wasn't asked and without thinking was hugging him. "Don't worry about her Dylan, you're an awesome musician and you're going to be an excellent nurse."

A half hour later, after a big cookie and Icee, Alex was trying on dresses as Dylan was explaining how a former band mate had booked a gig for a the High school Prom just to have their lead guitarist quit a few days later and he was just doing his friend a favor. The leggy blonde was his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, who had the idea that he was going to become a doctor. He had told her over and over again that that wasn't his plan, but she held on to the idea anyways. The night of the prom she had arranged for them to have dinner with her parents, after he had told her about helping his friend and saying that it was a one time thing, she had apparently hoped he would change his plans and he had no intention to. It hadn't been the best relationship he'd ever had, and it was kind of a relief it was over.

Alex listened to it all intently, she was ashamed to admit to herself that he was smarter and much more competent than she had ever given him credit for. And far too nice for a doctor chaser. She tried to say encouraging things, hoping he would get over his ex quickly.

"Too pink." Dylan looked at her critically, "And too many sequins, the only other place you'd wear that is to another prom." Alex looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she never really had an eye for this sort of thing. She had just grabbed the least gaudiest dresses off the rack and hoped for a miracle. "You should try black, you can wear black anywhere, anytime, nothing puffy. Don't look at me like that, I've dated a lot of girls who talk about clothes." Dylan scanned the dresses she had yet to try on shaking his head, he then turned and looked out at the sea of fabric and teenage girls in the store. "I don't think you're going to find anything in here, but I do know a store a few miles away that has some really nice stuff."

"How nice? I can't spend a fortune you know."

"I know, go on and change, you won't regret it."

-.-.-.-

As Alex stood in front of the mirror in her room, pinning her hair in place, she had to admit that she did not regret it. A simple black dress, cut just below her knees, she knew this was something she could wear over and over for almost any occasion. She checked her reflection again, making sure everything was in place, her gaze lingering on her red lips. It wasn't a color she normally wore but she was pleased with the effect, it was senior prom after all, a little fun couldn't hurt too much. She tried to be nonchalant going downstairs, she still hadn't told anyone she was going but the limo carrying her friends was only a few minutes away, best get it over with.

"Alex, honey, we're going to Grandpa's for dinner are you about ready?" Claire didn't look up on her way from living room to kitchen.

"Actually I'm going to have to skip tonight mom, I've already made plans with some friends." Just a few more steps to the door and she could get out without anyone seeing her.

"Good golly Miss Molly, Alex you look amazing, where are you going looking to amazing?" Phil was coming down the stairs, staring at his youngest daughter, trying to remember when she grew up.

"Some friends and I are just going to hang out, that's really all there is to it." Alex was checking her purse and backing toward the door.

"Some friends, are any of these friends boys that I should be meeting?" His voice hitched a bit on 'boys'.

"What? Dad no, it's not like that, a few of us decided that it wouldn't be so bad going to prom after all. That's all, just girls, no boys, no dates, just a group of girls." She tried not to feel the slight sting she go when she realized she hadn't even been asked to prom. Making it seem like she had helped think up the scheme was slightly bitter, realizing she had been pressured and cajoled into this. At least the music would be decent, she prepared herself for enjoyment.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you chose to go, you should of told us though we would of done something special. Wait here, I'll get the camera. Does your mother know?" Phil started down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"That's okay dad, we don't need pictures, besides I think I hear the limo, love you, I won't be out all night." She almost ran out the door before her father could say anything else and certainly before he could alert her mother. It was luck that the limo actually was just pulling to a stop in front of her house, she cursed under breath as she realized she had left her wrap inside and there was no way she going back in there right now.

-.-.-.-

Dylan was enthralled, it had been awhile since he had performed in front of any sort of audience, he had forgotten how much he missed it. He would have to do something about that. It was an incredible experience to look out and see all the bodies moving to the sound he was making, it was healing the wounds of the previous week. He smiled when he saw Alex dancing in a group of girls, she had started the healing, he hoped she was really having a good as time as it seemed. He couldn't help but notice that she was checking the time, and that she didn't stay on the floor when they would play a slower song, but she was smiling so he didn't let it distract him for too long.

Alex was not having a great night. Her friends had criticized her dress, 'who wore black to the prom?. And her style was entirely too mature, sure she looked good, but not for a prom'. She gritted her teeth, she had escaped to go to prom and to prom she would go. She was right about the music, it possessed the crowed, rising and falling, spinning, and surging forward and falling back like the tide. Alex marveled at all, and Dylan on the stage controlling them all. But then the tempo changed and groups turned into pairs and she stood looking at everyone who were only looking at their partners. It was the first time she checked the time.

She wanted to have more fun, she really did, but she couldn't figure out how, no one asked her to dance, and she didn't see anyone she wanted to dance with. The food wasn't really filling but she didn't want to look like a lonely pig sitting at a table with a plate full of food by herself. The longer she was there the more she realized what a bad idea it all was and hated herself more for giving into the pressure that brought her here. Then the music sped up and she put on her smile and joined her group once again on the floor. The bass vibrated through her blood, the drums set her heart beat, and the guitar moved her limbs, as long as they played fast she was able to push it all out of her mind. Then the tempo would slow and she would check the time. Around the time the band took a break and a prerecorded mix of pop and classic prom songs was put on the speakers Alex's group were talking about leaving and going to a room party in a hotel that some guys were throwing. While Alex had no problem with leaving, she wasn't about to go to a hotel with 'who again?' No one could give a clear answer. Her frustration was getting the better of her and she was taking deep breaths trying to calm down when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to find Dylan smiling at her. All talking had ceased behind her, they had talked about the sexy guitarist earlier, she didn't mention that she knew him.

"Care to dance?" He offered his hand, she was shocked enough to take it and have him lead her onto the floor before she realized it was a slow song. His hands rested above her hips and she tried to not think that the only guy to ask her to dance was her sisters ex and almost ten years older than her. She supposed she was lucky that the teachers recognized him and remembered her sister, she felt that was the only reason they didn't stop this, that would be embarrassing.

"Are you okay Alex? You don't seem like you're really having a good time."

"Oh, I was hoping it wasn't showing. I really did try, but I didn't even want to be here in the first place. And now they're trying to convince me to go to a room party, that I really don't want to do." Dylan's smile turned into a grimace as he looked behind her.

"You shouldn't go with those guys if you don't want to."

"Yeah, but how else am I going to get home? I can't call my parents, and I made such a scene about not going to prom." Alex trailed off not focusing her attention anywhere, but thinking it was odd that Dylan wasn't turning around and had something like a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't go with those guys, I'll take you home if you wait around till the end." Alex noticed the song changing, speeding up, but Dylan didn't release her, he pulled her to his side with one arm around her waist, they were facing her friends and the guys throwing the party, one of them was holding her cup and stirring the liquid inside with his pinkie. She knew it was her cup, she had marked it with a big 'A', and some guy she barely recognized was stirring it for reasons she could only guess at, none of them comforting. And her 'friends' were just letting him. She shivered and clutched at Dylan. He took a step back, letting the dancers on the edge block Alex's view of what was happening. She turned into him, she didn't cry or scream, just stared at the button on his jacket. She felt his hand on her shoulder tighten. One of the girls had found them and was saying that they were leaving now. Alex shook her head at her, she wouldn't go. The girl eyed Dylan, Alex gave him credit, he had a dazzling smile.

"One of those guys is really into you Alex, you should come with us, it'll be fun." Alex could guess which guy.

"It's okay, Dylan's going to take me home." Alex tried to sound calm, smile, breathe.

"And people don't think you're any fun, girl do you keep it hidden." She winked at Alex and walked back to the group. The guy holding Alex's drink glared at Dylan.

-.-.-.-

His scent wrapped around her as she stared out the window. Alex wrapped Dylan's jacket tighter around her and breathed deeply. Too much had happened tonight to think about what she was doing. She thought about the boy holding her drink, she thought about sitting by herself by the stage for the rest of the night. Thought about the whispers and stares and glares she received when Dylan took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. The raised eyebrows of his friends when he told then he was giving her a ride home. Then the doors closed and she turned off her mind.

"I miss the ocean, isn't strange, living so close to the beach and never going there? I wish I could just go there."

Dylan didn't respond, she didn't expect him to, didn't want him to. Sometimes you just want to speak and pretend that someone is listening.

He smelled a little like the ocean, the salt and wind mixed with his sweat and a lite cologne, it was a good scent. It was all she focused on, breathe in, salt and wind, breathe out, breathe in, cologne and sweat, breathe out. She didn't notice the distancing street lamps, the houses spreading further apart. Alex began to come around when she spotted moonlight on water, when salt and fresh air were all she smelled.

"Where are we?"

"The ocean, I learned a long time ago you have to go where your heart tells you to. Yours wanted the ocean, so here we are." He pulled off the road to an overlook and trail.

"Dylan, what time is it? We can't be here the beach is closed." Dylan opened her door for her and held out his hand.

"The ocean is never closed."

Alex did cartwheels in the receding tide. The sound of waves crashing was even more releasing than music. All of the tension she had been carrying for weeks was draining out of her system. Her own laughter almost startled her, she couldn't remember the last time she had honestly laughed. She collapsed onto her knees by the waters edge and just looked out, letting the healing abilities of the ocean take over. When her legs started tingling with the warning of going to sleep and she could feel every grain of sand pressed into her knees did she stand and walk back to the shadow that was Dylan, who had stretched out where grass met sand. She sat down in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me."

"Take you to the beach?" He smile at her, sea spray and sand in her hair, hair that had escaped it's pins with each flip.

"No, just let me be me. No conditions, no restraints, just let me heal." She smiled softly at him, her voice calm.

"And are you healed?" He looked at her seriously.

"I'm. . . better, it'll take a lot more ocean, more standing up for myself and not giving in to others to really get there."

"The ocean isn't a problem, I'll bring you everyday if you want. But yeah, you have to stand up for yourself, no one else will do it for you." The image of that tablet being stirred into Alex's drink flashed before his eyes.

"Everyday?"

"Everyday."

"I just may take you up on that."

The sun was coming up when Alex got home. She tiptoed up the stairs, shoes in hand, and collapsed on her bed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

When she woke up and cleaned up and faced her family all she would say about the night was that she had fun.

-.-.-.-

Alex was tan, that's what Haley noticed as she walked across the stage. And Dylan hadn't even asked to make-out all day, and Dylan was there, invitation and ticket in hand, at Alex's Graduation. No one really knew what to think about that so they didn't say anything. Then they were all back at the Dunphy's having a cookout, and while a few members of the family raised their eyebrows at how easily Dylan and Alex talked to each other and got along, the most anyone saw was a good-bye hug at the end of the night. They didn't ask where her friends were, she must of hung out with them after school though she never missed curfew and she hadn't spent a whole weekend at home since prom. They just thought her social life had improved, she had been calmer after all.

It broke Phil's heart and worried Claire to no end when Alex informed them that she was going to New York for college, but would not be in the early summer classes, she wanted to spend one last summer in California. Her parents assured her that it wouldn't be her last, she merely smiled back.

It was a good summer, Alex would get up every morning, find out if anyone had plans that involved her, then either go with them for how ever long she was needed, or go out to not be seen or heard from again until that night. And there were many times she would come back with different clothes on altogether. She would always justify it by saying that her plans had changed and she needed something more appropriate. Claire added it up to one new outfit bought that day, the rest were her daughter's own clothes, which no one had seen her come back for. Haley did spot her car at the beach one time but never found her. Only Dylan, who was stretched out beside a woman who was wearing a black two piece and a large hat. That was the moment she realized Dylan couldn't be her backup plan forever.

But as the days were getting shorter, and all the back-to-school sales were starting, Alex started coming home later and later until one night she didn't come home at all. There was yelling on all sides the next day when she came through the door.

"I'm a grown woman, where I go and what I do is none of your business!"

"As long as you live under this roof and we pay your bills, everything you do is our business!"

"It's not like you ever cared before! Hell, on prom night you were happy I stayed out all night!"

"Is this about a boy? Who is he, do we know him, were you safe?"

"Oh my God! First you want me to have friends and get out of the house, and now that I do you think I'm sleeping around! Unbelievable!"

Alex thought it was the longest hour she had ever spent in that house, with the screaming, the storming upstairs, slamming of doors, and quick change of clothes while holding back tears of anger and pain. It was with shaking hands that she pressed speed-dial. And she didn't care how loud she was going down the stairs and ignoring her parents calls slammed the door behind her. They opened it to see a car they didn't quite recognize pulling away from the curb. Claire thought she saw the drivers arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulder. Her girl had grown up.

After the first three hours of Alex not responding to her phone her parents started to calm down, this is Alex, smart Alex, good Alex. Even if she was. . . And there was no guarantee, she would be smart, safe. She wouldn't be doing anything dangerous. She was almost the top of her class, she was going completely across the country in a few days. She wouldn't jeopardize that. Claire sent one more text before setting her phone down and trying her hardest to trust her daughter.

-Honey, I love you and trust you to make the best decisions for you. Be safe, come home soon.-

It was past ten that evening when Claire's phone rang. "Alex, Honey?"

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for making you and dad worry about me, I should of called last night."

"Yeah Honey you should have. You know your father and I trust you to make good decisions, so when we don't hear from you we worry. You could have been hurt somewhere, or worse and we wouldn't know."

"Yeah I realize that now, everything just happened so quickly by the time I remembered to call it was already really late, I just didn't want to wake you."

"Are you safe Honey?"

"I'm fine mom, I'm the best I've ever been. But mom, I did want you to know that I'm not coming home tonight. I'm at a friend's and it's okay mom, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do Honey? It's not too late, I could come and get you."

"Mom, you can't stop me from growing up. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just tell me who you're with." But Alex had already hung up before Claire asked. She took several deep breaths before telling Phil that Alex wouldn't be home that night and did her best to ignore his questions and tried to go to sleep without thing of what her youngest daughter was doing and with who.

The rest of that week Alex stayed home for the most part, packing. She would never answer her mothers questions about where she was or who she was with but did inform her that if she didn't stop asking that her last night home would not be spent there. Alex was gone for most of the last day anyways and Claire would later swear that she smelled like wind and salt.

-to be continued-


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The time really starts jumping in this part, I didn't dwell too long on any event. I also had a long stretch of writers block when writing this because Claire wouldn't do what I wanted her to and I finally gave in and let her have her way just to carry on with the story, I've reread it a few times so I think I got all of the years in but I'm not 100% sure. Hope you enjoy and as always I do not own these characters and do not profit monetarily from this work.

-Slow and Steady-

Part 2

It was a shock when Alex called early one morning in November saying she not only wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving, she was staying East for the entire winter break. She had found a job she really liked and was hoping to help with tuition next semester. She insisted she was fine, she had made friends she was going to spend her off days with, but there really was no point in her family canceling their plans and flying across the country to see her, she would be working almost the entire time. Even when the last Thursday came around Phil was still holding out hope that Alex would walk through the door and surprise her family. Across the country Alex was holding her breath that her family wasn't going to walk through her door and surprise her.

She had plans that afternoon to have Thanksgiving with friends at a restaurant in the city, a game of touch football in the park, but this morning she was pouring hot coffee into a thermos and making sure all of the parade watching supplies were ready. She had been content to watch it on T.V. like every year but Dylan had insisted that she see it in person, since she did live here now. Plus he seemed really excited to see it and his enthusiasm for any and everything was contagious. He had arrived a day earlier than planned, but it was a welcome surprise, even if she did have to work that evening. She hadn't realized how much she actually missed him until she saw his smiling face. They barely moved from her bed the entire next day, but the parade was different, everyone loves a parade. Alex had to admit, even with the size of the crowd and the dropping temperature, it was an experience she was glad to have, and Dylan's arm wrapped around her, as he pointed out each float and balloon that passed by.

She introduced him to her friends, and he went easy on the guys during the game later, and that evening as they planned the Christmas break Alex thought she had never been happier in her life.

-.-.-.-

Dylan was leaned over the ring counter when Claire spotted him. She ducked behind the nearest rack of dresses before he could see her. When she was positive that his attention was fully on the rings she relaxed and started browsing, trying to keep a barrier of clothes between them. It was minutes before she realized that Dylan was looking at rings. She couldn't help herself really, it was her nature to know everything. She stopped looking for a present for her daughter and went to the jewelry counter to see exactly which piece he was looking at.

"No, it's just not her. Something simple, unassuming, like no other."

"Yes Sir, but you have looked at the majority of our diamonds, maybe another jewel perhaps?"

"Maybe, it's just, it doesn't seem right, an engagement ring without a diamond."

"That's because that's what they want you to think." Claire interjected before the salesman pulled out another tray.

"Mrs. Dunphy! What are you doing here? Who are 'they'?"

"Oh I'm just doing some Christmas shopping. But it's true, diamond rings didn't become engagement rings until the 1930's, some huge conspiracy by DeBeers, Alex told me about it years ago."

"Alex told you? Are you sure?"

"Yes, she went on and on about the Diamond Conspiracy and how she could never be with a man who fell for it. So who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh, um, my girlfriend, maybe."

"Maybe, you aren't sure you want to marry her? Oh Dylan, you didn't get her pregnant did you?" Dylan couldn't be sure but she sounded almost happy about that possibility.

"No ma'am, she's not pregnant, she's still in school, and it's just a bit complicated with her family is all. I don't want to rush her, but I just want her to know that I'm serious about us."

Claire was slightly taken aback by this, she still remembered his proposal to Haley and just a few days later him staying in Wyoming.

"If you are serious then there's no need to jump to a proposal Dylan. School can be stressful, and to add marriage to it can be challenging for a young couple. You're still in school yourself right? Do you think it wise to spend so much money on a ring?"

"You might be right Mrs. D. I just want her to know that I love her even when we're not together."

"That's nice Dylan." Claire was skeptical about his devotion, but didn't want to show it, at the very least she was grateful that he wanted a woman who wasn't her daughter. "How about a promise ring?"

"Promise ring, isn't that a bit high school?"

"What? No, of course not, it's meaningful, instead of a diamond a simple band or her birthstone."

"Her birthstone…"

"Yeah, you do know your girlfriend's birthday right? Look there's Haley's and that one is Alex's." Claire was pointing to the children's rhinestone rings, but Dylan was coming up with an idea.

"Thanks Mrs. D, that's a great idea."

"You're welcome Dylan, I hope it works out for you. Well I should go, still have to find something for Alex."  
"Are you seeing her for Christmas?"

"No, we thought about surprising her, but Luke's school work is getting harder and with all the younger ones, it would be a lot of trouble to trek everyone to New York for a week. And there's no guarantee that Alex would have time to spend with us. Haley thinks it's a bluff, that Alex is using the breaks to meet some guy, but it's Alex, so that's unlikely. Um no, we're just sending her her presents this year, next year she'll be home." Claire walked back to the dresses, her head full of her daughter, she didn't see Dylan turn back to the counter and point to the tray full of garnet jewelry.

-.-.-.-

"Three. Two. On…" Flesh and sweat. Salt. Bliss. Safety.

Alex stared at herself in the mirror, she touched the garnet heart around her neck. A promise, that's what he said, no one had ever made her such a promise before, she never wanted anyone else to make that promise to her again. He didn't ask her to wait, didn't ask her to stay true to him, didn't ask her for forever, he offered her all of those, and a heart made of garnet, her birthstone, she was never going to take it off. His arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I can't tell my parents over the phone, this had to be a face to face discussion. Over spring break, I'll go back to California, you shouldn't be the only one traveling all the time anyways."

"I want you to finish school first, I want us both to finish, we have the rest of our lives, what's four years?"

"Four years, no I can do it in three, you'll have a job, so will I, then…"

"Then?"

"Then, maybe we start on a family?" Alex was sure there was nothing more beautiful than Dylan's smile.

"No maybe about it."

-.-.-.-

The ocean licked at her ankles, she had missed it, but she had been near another ocean, so it was more the being back in the one she knew than the water itself. She hadn't even told Dylan she was coming in early, she wanted this moment to herself. The quiet, the wind and sea, birds and waves, the realization that she was more healed than she knew. She summoned up her courage and pressed speed dial on her phone.

Dylan pulled up to the Dunphy house at eight o'clock like Alex asked, he had been so thrilled that she had arrived early and disappointed that he couldn't get off of his shift earlier. His supervisors still hadn't forgotten he'd taken an extra day at New Years, but it really couldn't be avoided. He didn't expect to see so many cars in the driveway, then there was Alex, the red around her neck catching in the light, he would never buy a diamond.

"Is there a party?"

"Kind of, they were in the middle of preparing a welcome home party for me, I interrupted them. But everyone is here now."  
"Everyone?"  
"Yeah. We can wait, I really did want to just tell my parents first, alone, the four of us." Alex was concerned with look Dylan was giving the house.

"That's probably the best thing to do."  
"Right, but it's no reason we can't enjoy ourselves tonight. There is food and cake, just family."

"Family, right. Let me just do one thing before I can't." Dylan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. The blood rushed out of her head and she staggered just a bit when he let her go.

"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."

And like before no one really knew why Dylan was there, but this time they saw touches and lingering eye contact. Jokes that only the two laughed to and smiles and glances for only the other. They found out Dylan didn't have a shift for the next day so he was free to stay later than those that had work or babies to get to bed. Then Alex disappeared for almost half a hour, when asked where she had been she merely said she was saying goodnight to Dylan.

Claire wasn't going to scream, she wasn't going to yell, or berate in any way. She was trying very hard to not focus on the clasped hands of the two people in front of her but the only other thing she could focus on was the red heart hanging from her daughter's neck. She thought she heard Phil stuttering but wasn't sure because of the sound of rushing blood that had taken up her hearing. Just a dream, it was surely all just a dream, or nightmare. Hands and Heart, Heart and Hands, it was too much. Claire stood up and walked away.

"Honey are you okay?" That was Phil, her husband.

"Mom say something. Please!" Alex, her daughter, the good one, the smart one, the one getting ready to throw her life away. What was there to say?

Claire woke up, she didn't remember going to sleep. She walked past Alex's room, empty, no Alex, no luggage, just a dream, it really was just a dream. There was the banner they had hung up earlier, Phil and Haley were in the den talking, very quietly.

"You two will not believe the dream I just had."

"Oh Mom! How could you? I don't like it either but I'm going to be supportive, they look so happy together!"

Alex stretched out on Dylan's bed, watching him get ready for work. She only had a few more days before the summer semester started, then it would be Thanksgiving before they could see each other again. Dylan had one more test before being an official nurse. She was so proud of him. He came home tired and his clothes smelled like the hospital, but nothing could change the way he smelled to her. After he left she would get out of bed and make him lunch and in a few hours she would take it to him. She was reading ahead for her classes, it was going to be a busy few years, but she knew what was on the other side of it and was committed to getting it done quickly and with top marks. She chose a major, Marine Biology, they had been watching the sunset and she knew right then that the ocean was a fundamental part of her life, like oxygen, like Dylan.

-.-.-.-

They woke up early but didn't go to the parade, Dylan couldn't bare to share her with anyone else. They had Chinese delivered, he almost didn't let her get out of bed to answer the door. He wiped her tears away at the airport.

-.-.-.-

9pm. He kicked the wall. He couldn't get out of it, she had papers to write, he had a job he loved, she said it would only be one more Christmas. Dylan swore they would be together next year. His phone rang, he smiled.

"Happy New Year!"

-.-.-.-

Sun, ocean and sun. Cancun. Dylan was trying to teach her to surf. It was unnerving, letting the ocean take control and just try to keep your balance and stay pointed in the right direction. But Dylan was there with his hands on her hips and speaking softly in her ear. They walked on the beach at night and wrapped around each other by the fire. It had been Dylan's idea to come here on break. He didn't tell Alex that he had stopped by her house earlier that week, Claire had slammed the door in his face. It was the only chance she had to relax between classes.

She told him her plan, he still wasn't sure she was fully committed to it. To almost never see her family again. But over all it was tempting, living in paradise, he could work anywhere, as long as Alex was with him.

"One year Dylan, just one more year is all."

"One year and three months Alex, you'll miss most of the next two summers."

"Yeah, and I hate that Dylan, I really do. The last place I want to spend summer is in New York, far away from you. But then, oh Dylan, it's going to be wonderful, living in Paradise. I've already sent out feelers to labs and even if none of them pan out, it'll be okay because when we're together all is right with the world." Dylan thought she had never looked more beautiful and kissed her.

-.-.-.-

She watched the parade on T.V. at her friends apartment in-between helping with the turkey and pumpkin pies. It was the compromise Dylan had to make, work Thanksgiving to be off Christmas through New Years. Alex surrounded herself with people to pretend that she wasn't alone. She laughed at the right times, and these were her classmates, her equals, no one she had to dumb down or overcompensate for. Her phone rang shortly before dinner, expecting Dylan she didn't look at the caller ID.

"Alex? Are you still there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm here."

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving honey."  
"Thanks dad, Happy Thanksgiving to you too, and the whole family. I miss you all on days like this."

"We miss you all the time sweetie."

"We're still getting married dad."

"I know, your Grandpa is coming around to it."  
"Grandpa, really?"

"Yeah, he had to rush Joe to the E.R. a few days ago, Dylan was there. Joe's alright, you know kids they'll stick anything up their nose. But Dylan was the one who stayed with them the entire time. Jay said he hardly recognized him, he had matured so much."

"He's always been like that dad, more than any of us knew. He's just doing a job he loves and is really good at now."

"You might be right sweetie. Alex, don't run off, let your family support you on your wedding day. Let me walk my little girl down the aisle."

"And mom?" Phil was silent, there was no way to answer her without hurting her.

"Dad, what about mom?"

"She just needs a little more time honey, she'll come around."

"She's had a year dad, how much longer is it going to take?"

"I don't know Alex, but she'll see, one day."

"Dad, I gotta go, love you."

"I love you too Alex."

-.-.-.-

They went ice skating in the park. Hot coco by the heater. It's A Wonderful Life along with the standard cartoon fare on T.V. A song, brand new and written just for her, played on a new guitar that she had done weeks of research on but in the end decided on the one that sounded like his voice.

They talked about locations and outfits, flowers and food. Guest, family and friends. Tears and screams. He held her until she fell asleep, he had a resolution for the new year, one he vowed to keep. They went to The Ball Drop and danced like no one was looking.

-.-.-.-

Claire hadn't actually meant to volunteer herself for Luke and Manny's project, but here she was driving them to and chaperoning their visit to an Elderly Care Facility, though most would call it an Old Folks Home. She could never get a straight answer from the boys about what their project was about, but they had been insistent on the place and time and no one else was available. The staff was friendly enough on their arrival, been expecting them. Look at her boys, showing they could be responsible. The staff insisted she wait in the activity room, they were having music today. Claire saw the little platform with a chair and guitar waiting but no performer, there was how ever a large number of older women sitting up front waiting for the show to start. Panic spread through her when he walked into the room. The child stealer, where were Luke and Manny they were leaving. He didn't look at her beyond a glance as he made his way to the platform. Luke and Manny stood in the doorway. A setup, all a setup to get her here with him, for what, did any of them actually think she was going to change her mind?"

"Hello ladies, so good to see you all again." Claire fumed, Manny and Luke had taken the seats beside her, trapping her. Heads would roll. Then he started playing.

Heart of Gold - Bob Dylan

Claire had forgotten how good he actually was at this.

Fools Rush In - Elvis Presley

Not enough love songs in the world buddy. That's what Claire wanted to scream out at him.

Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper

She tuned out, she couldn't stand it anymore, everyone trying to convince her that this was fine, good even. How could they believe that, they just wanted to make everyone happy and not face the reality of it. Alex was a child, a brilliant, responsible, child. And Dylan was what, a man child, who showed no sign of ever growing up and he had dated her other daughter, proposed to her, took her purity. Did he really have to have the other one too?

Dylan finished his set and was accepting the applause of the group when he saw her and froze. Her face was red and wet, tears still pouring down, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his resolution just by her expression. Anger, maybe Hate, Claire wouldn't be on their side.

She was silent as she left, didn't bother looking back, didn't pause or even slow down on the way to the van. She had enough of a clear mind to wait for the boys to get in and buckle up before tearing out of the parking lot. And she waited until she was at home in her own room with the door locked to scream and ball her eyes out. She had lost, she knew it. They were going to be together no matter her feeling or opinion, there was nothing she could do and she felt weak and helpless. Then Phil cam home, and as much as she wanted to call him a traitor, she wanted him to hold her and rock her and whisper soothing words into her ear more.

-.-.-.-

Dylan started applying to hospitals early, explained his situation. He started looking for houses, apartments, condos, shacks. Anything they could afford. He had been summoned by Jay after the senior center incident and been told in no uncertain terms to never do that again and in exchange he would pay for the wedding. Dylan had been hesitant about that, he really should talk to Alex about it first. They called her right there, on speaker so they could both hear. Jay hadn't expected her to start crying. She insisted she was happy and would be glad to accept her Grandfather's offer if Dylan was okay with it. He handed over their plans to Gloria on the condition that they keep it small and on the beach.

Alex had been accepted into a lab, she would start her masters in the fall. It really was all coming together for them just as long as they kept on top of everything, like finding a place to live. He was thinking of her school and job, how far she would have to travel each day. He was certain Alex hadn't told her family what would happen after the wedding, her career plans and where they would live. It was going to be rough on all of them, more so than she was willing to admit to herself.

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS A/N: I know somethings are really vague, but I like surprises in situations and I don't like killing myself just go into minute details. Hundreds of years of the English language and two different words still have the same spelling, so you get to pick and choose what I just said.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, this is the last part and I think it wraps everything up nicely, two rather large time jumps at the end but it shouldn't be confusing. There will be more Dylex fics in the future it just takes me some time to get an idea all worked out and wrote down. As always I do not own these characters and in no way profit monetarily from this work.

-Slow and Steady-

Part 3

She looked beautiful in the morning light, Dylan thought as Alex walked to him. She wore white, it shone in the sun, her hair was up and held in place by roses and pearls. And around her neck was his heart. He smiled, he hoped he was smiling, he felt like he cold pass out, but he didn't want to miss one second of this. He noticed Phil for only the moment that he handed Alex to him, then he was gone, there was only Alex and him and the beach and the ocean. Suddenly she was looking worried and he couldn't figure out why, it was a perfect day, soon they would be gone from here to start their life together when they could actually see each other everyday again, so what would could possibly be wrong?

"Dylan, you have to say the vows." Then he noticed the man in the suit beside them, that's right being married was the forever, just had to get through the wedding first. The Justice repeated the lines and Dylan repeated the lines and wiped the tear from Alex's cheek as she repeated the lines. The rings weren't completely gold, they had lapis lazuli embedded in them, as blue as the ocean. Then she was his and he was hers and he gathered her in his arms and kissed her and she pulled him closer and kissed him back.

It was the song they first danced to that was their first dance. Laughter and celebration, friends from college, friends from work, old band mates. The families stood back and watched, trying to figure out when all of these other people had entered their children's lives. Then Dylan scooped up his moon and Alex grabbed hold of her Dad and joined the merriment on the floor. There were speeches, funny and sappy. Cake in the face. A bouquet tossed, a garter snapped, and arms around each other they disappeared. No one mentioned Claire.

-.-.-.-

Alex didn't know if she should be happy or furious when her father mentioned having found her and Dylan a place that was affordable and near her new school. She glared at Dylan, he kissed her on the head and wrapped his arms around her. With his mouth close to her ear he explained that he had only told his father that he was having trouble find a place to live, his father then told her father who had told no one else except the realtor in Honolulu.

They were having dinner, the entire family, Dylan's side, Alex's side, even Claire had been dragged along. Luke asked why they weren't on their Honeymoon yet. It was then that Alex told them that they didn't exactly need on because at the end of the month they would be moving, permanently, to Hawaii. More congratulations followed when told that Alex was going to be working on her Masters from there and Dylan already had a spot waiting for him at a hospital. Then tears, when discussed how much they would both be missed, insistence that everybody would visit each other often. Alex hated when Dylan wasn't near enough to touch. She loved her family, but the years had taught her how to stand without them. Those months that they hadn't been there for her had been the hardest of her life, and as much as she forgave them for that she couldn't help but notice her mother on the opposite end of the table, solitary, eating, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. She was sad for her mother, for not being able to move past her issues with Dylan, she would even forgive her for all of it, when she finally came around. The arm around her waist comforted her and brought her back to the present.

"She'll see one day Alex, don't worry." Dylan whispered in her ear. She smiled and nudged into his shoulder, taking in her favorite scent in the world.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

Alex screamed, the pain was blinding, she wanted drugs and she refused to believe that this would be over quicker than they could kick in. Dylan was there with a cool cloth on her head and saying soothing words, some of them made it through the pain.

"THAT IS MY DAUGHTER IN THERE, OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Mom!"

"Alex honey. I'm here, don't worry baby girl you can do this!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would miss the birth of my grandchild did you?" Claire was on Alex's other side, taking her daughter's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're going to have a long talk about your timing when this is over mom."

"A long talk honey, but let's get you through this first."

"Mom, thank you."

"I love you honey, I only want what's best for you."

The pain blinded her again. She tried to breathe, her mother squeezing her right hand, Dylan holding her left hand, a cool cloth on her forehead, whispering love into her ear, when she did breathe she saw the ocean in the moonlight, a shadow on the beach, a shiny button on a black jacket, a red heart in a white box, a giant balloon floating down 42nd St., an ocean rushing her to shore, his chest, his hands, his mouth, his sweat, his smile as she twirled around in a black dress, the view from the top of the Pacific Wheel, a family cook-out in her grandfather's backyard, the roller coaster tracks from the first car, the tears in his eyes when she showed him that blue stick, the love in every look, every touch, every word. Then the screaming wasn't hers, the pressure was gone and Dylan was kissing her.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"She's perfect, absolutely perfect, just like her mother."

"Just like her father."  
"Welcome to the family little one, it's big, and crazy, and loud, but it's full of love and always there for you."

-.-.-.-

Dylan was showing his daughter the G cord as Alex was in the kitchen explaining, very loudly to her mother, yet again, that they were not moving back to California. She sighed loudly and he knew that was his cue, he set Grace down and took the phone from Alex.

"Hey Mrs. D."

"Phil! Dylan's on the phone for you." He muffled his laugh, she may be an excellent grandmother but she was every bit the mother-in-law stereo type.

"Hey Dylan, how's my beautiful granddaughter?"

"She's amazing, everyday. So you still haven't told her?"

"Ah, no. I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually, but we won't give up."

After a few minutes of conversation Dylan placed the phone back into the receiver and joined his wife and daughter on the couch.

"Gave the phone to my dad again?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll forgive me for stealing you away one day."

"And that is why I love you, eternal optimism." She smiled at him and he scooped her onto his lap, her stomach with a slight bulge where his second child dwelled. "Take me to the beach." She whispered in his ear, she giggled as he moaned. "Okay, take me to the beach after you take me to the bedroom." She grinned into his neck. "Time for your nap Grace. I have to solve one of Daddy's problems."

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS A/N: I hope you enjoyed this work, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
